Queen's Guard
The Queen’s Guard was the surviving loyalist faction of the Locust Horde after the flooding of the Hollows. The Queen’s Guard was primarily made up of the Palace Guard, Grenadier Elites, Kantus, Drones, Boomers and several enslaved Hollow creatures. The Queen’s Guard unlike the Savage Locust still carried out their war against the Serans by capturing Azura years after the battle of Jacinto and established several outposts across Sera. History Sinking of Jacinto After the Sinking of Jacinto, Queen Myrrah's armies either scattered or were completely lost in the flooding of the Hollow. Most of the Locust went savage without her, relocating to the Deadlands to try and recreate their lost homes or living in former homes of Serans. Myrrah took what was left of her loyal soldiers and reorganized them into Queen's Guard. Capturing Azura For two years after the flooding, Queen Myrrah built several outposts in the Deadlands and finally attacked Azura. Myrrah found Adam Fenix at Azura, where he had developed a viable anti-Lambent weapon. She hoped to use the weapon to save the Locust race from both humans and the Lambent. Unfortunately for her, the weapon would destroy anything that the Imulsion parasite had colonized, including the Locust. After taking over the island, the Queen had all the civilians executed except for Adam who was locked in his room. Chairman Richard Prescott was able to escape and returned to the CNV Sovereign. Chasing Marcus Fenix Myrrah spotted Marcus Fenix and his allies while they fought through a Savage Locust outpost in the Deadlands. She ordered that every outpost between there and Azura be alerted to Marcus's presence. When Delta Squad stole a Gas Barge, Myrrah personally attacked with her personal Tempest mount, bringing Delta's barge down near Anvil Gate, which a swarm of savage Locust were approaching. After the defense of Anvil Gate, Delta used a truck to go to Mercy, then Char. After Marcus Fenix entered Char and secured a shipment of Imulsion for Aaron Griffin, Queen Myrrah attacked Griffin Tower on the Tempest and left the Palace Guard to sweep up any survivors. Marcus Fenix and Delta squad was able to defeat her personal soldiers and refuel before heading to Endeavour. After the defeat of the Palace Guard in Char, Myrrah devoted troops to stopping Delta Squad from reaching Azura by ordering her Kantus Knights and support troops to stop them in the Endeavour Naval Shipyard. This group of Kantus Knights failed to stop Delta Squad from using a submarine to reach Azura by traveling under the Maelstrom. Failure and Death of Queen Myrrah Myrrah's guards, including Boomers and Reavers, failed to stop Delta Squad from destroying the Maelstrom device which allowed a combined COG/UIR fleet to lay siege to Azura. With Marcus now inside the hotel and moving closer to Adam's location and the sudden appearance of the Lambent, Myrrah decided to personally stop Marcus. She burst through the hotel wall atop her Tempest, using its heat breath against Delta Squad and ranting about having given Adam twenty years to stop the Lambent. Delta Squad dropped an enormous counterweight on her Tempest, sending her to the ground floor and leaving her for dead. Only slightly inconvenienced by being hit with a multi-ton weight, Myrrah and her Tempest followed them to the roof to try and stop Adam's weapon. She shot down a King Raven which Clayton Carmine shot at her from and blasted away at Delta Squad. When her Tempest took enough damage, it fell to the roof, where the humans deployed the Hammer of Dawn against her. She attacked the weapon itself, demanding that Adam stand down and remarking about the similarities between humanity and the Locust: both were genocidal, hateful races that considered each other monsters. After multiple Hammer blasts, the Tempest finally died and Adam's weapon was activated. But even the Hammer couldn't keep Myrrah down; she extracted herself from the Tempest's carcass, her face burned, and gloated about Adam’s death to his son and how he could only create doomsday weapons. Marcus stabbed Myrrah with Dom’s commando knife and told her it was for Dom and the billions that died in the Locust War. Queen Myrrah died in a pool of her own blood while her Horde died drone by drone to Adam's weapon due to their high cases of Lambent cell colonization. Foot Soldiers *Palace Guard *Drone *Kantus *Cyclops *Theron Guard *Grenadier *Grenadier Elite *Spotter *Beast Rider *Armored Kantus *Mauler *Grinder *Boomer War Beasts *Tempest *Reaver *Gas Barge *Siegebeast *Brumak *Bloodmount *Serapede *Ticker *Wretch See also *Savage Locust Appearances *''Dirty Little Secrets'' *''Gears of War 3'' *''Aftermath'' References Category:Government Category:Locust Horde Category:Organizations